


You drive me crazy

by Dreamland44



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamland44/pseuds/Dreamland44
Summary: It's Robb's birthday party and Sansa for the first time in years sees Jon Snow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick romantic story - sorry for any errors and I hope you like it.

Sansa stood in front of the Diamond Club and took a deep breath.   It was Rob’s 30th birthday and she hadn’t seen them all in ages.   She had opted to go away for University and had a hellish few years but this was her new start, having got her degree in fashion and design and finally got Joffrey to stop stalking her – goosebumps cover her flesh thinking about it.

“You OK San’s?” her friend Jayne had agreed to come with her, mainly she suspected to flirt with Robb.

“Yes, let’s go” Robb had always had expensive taste especially with his highflying directors job in the city.   The bar was a champagne bar (although it served every drink imaginable) and it was full of the rich crowd.   Old Sansa would have loved this place, but her new version had been through fire and came out a lot more humble and with no desire to rub noses with the false rich and famous – her dreams of old were crushed.  

As Sansa and Jayne walked into the bar the bouncer directed them to a private section with its own large bar and leather lounge seats everywhere.  The place was packed – Robb had always been popular.

Sansa and Jayne grabbed a glass of bubbly and she quickly downed it, needing it to calm her nerves.  Robb found her first and grabbed her in a hug spinning her around “Happy Birthday old man” she giggled as he finally put her down and then he eyed Jayne her very beautiful blonde friend.

“Hey….?” Robb smoothly reached forward to grip her hand.

“Jayne - you know me Robb” she giggled, he did know her but years ago and she had changed from a chubby girl with glasses to a hot, big breasted blonde. 

“Hmmm tell me how I know you again – over a drink or two” she watched as Robb led Jayne away throwing an apologetic look to Sansa who waved it off.  It was his birthday.  “Jon’s over there be nice to him though Sansa” he warned and then off he went into the crowd with Jayne in tow.

That was the second person to warn her to be nice to Jon, Arya who couldn’t come tonight was first.  _“Be nice to Jon, he’s having a tough time after Ygritte cheated on him and you know he hates those kind of places”_

Sansa knew she had been a total bitch to Jon growing up but she hadn’t seen him in seven years when he left to join the military as a medic – he had some sort of injury and was retired from the army and now was a trauma surgeon for the city hospital.   She was a kid when he left, a horrible one - but a kid.  

Sansa scanned the room and stopped as she saw the most handsome man she had seen in ages, he had a tight fitting black shirt that hugged his perfect muscles and black tight jeans. His hair was raven black in a man bun and from what she could see from his side profile he had a beard.    Wow, she hadn’t dated since Joffrey had basically tried to rape her after a year of physical abuse, he didn’t succeed but his family got him off the charges and then he stalked her until he met another girl to dig his claws into.  Thank god she didn’t sleep with him at least she still could save that for the right man.

 

“Well with legs that long I have to wonder what’s at the top” someone grabbed her arse and Sansa whipped around with narrow eyes, only to come face to face with Theon.

“Sansa” he drawled, his hand now back on her arse “So sexy underwear or solo – a man needs to know?”

Sansa tried to move back a bit but he held her firm “Move the hand or lose the hand Theon” she pushed her shoulders back trying to be the wolf, but she felt more like a kitten.

“Come Sansa we haven’t seen each other in years and you arrive looking like something I need to eat”

“Well I was fine without seeing you – so move your hand” she wriggled again but he got dangerously close, he smelt of booze.

He started stroking her bum and she wriggled “I think nooo pants”

“YOU heard the lady move your hands Theon”  Sansa’s eyes locked on Jon, who was now standing next to her – so he was the sexy man she had seen at the bar.   His eyes were a dangerous grey as he looked to where Theon’s hand was still on her rear.

“Hey Snow…..”  Jon moved closer to Theon– Sansa’s mouth hung open processing very slowly what was going on. 

“Move your fucking hand or I will tear your arm from your body and feed it to Ghost” Jon growled he was tall, not as tall as Theon but he was so built now and she could see he would snap him in half if he pushed him enough.  When did Jon Snow become so damn sexy?.

Theon moved his hand quickly realizing Jon was serious and stepped back a bit.   “She wouldn’t want a BASTARD SNOW”

Something inside Sansa snapped, after way too long being abused by Joffrey and feeling immobile she found her strength when he insulted Jon – a white rage exploded in her and she walked forward slapping Theon so hard he fell on the floor “DON’T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT JON THAT WAY!”

“Well don’t dress like that if you don’t want people touching you” he shouted rubbing his cheek still in shock.  She didn’t dare look at Jon.

She kicked Theon in the leg “I dress like this for ME and then after that I dress like this for decent men like JON SNOW” she screamed at him over the music.

“I only grabbed your arse – it’s what men do, even bastards!!” Theon spat the words out and moved to stand up before she kicked him again.

Sansa pocked Theon hard in the chest.  “Listen slime ball – only me and Jon bloody Snow get to touch my arse – so crawl back to whatever sewer you came from” she pushed him again and Theon looked annoyed.

Sansa whipped around to a surprised looking Jon “Let’s get a drink?” he nodded silently a blush on his cheeks and as she walked ahead his hand went to her back to protect or guide her to the bar - Sansa moved Jon’s hand down to her backside while turning to see Theon looking disgusted and she smiled.

Jon’s hand twitched but didn’t move which surprised her, she had meant it to be an up yours to Theon.  But his hand felt so good there – natural which was off the charts weird.  

Jon’s hand was frozen to Sansa bloody Starks perfect backside. 

He had seen her walk in, of course he had what a vision.  She had always been beautiful even as a child, but damn her long silky legs carried way up and her dress was more like a t-shirt it was so short.   He had chocked on his beer when he got to her perfect face.   So when he saw Theon on her, he saw red.  He could see she was trying to move his hand and he couldn’t take it so mid conversation with someone he stood up and walked over to her, ready to kill Theon.   

But now his hand was on fire as she leant forward at the bar, he was speechless his hand was glued to her and he couldn’t will himself to move it. “Stella?”

Jon nodded quietly – she could have said anything he would have agreed.   Fuck he thought pull yourself together – Robb will kill you.  When she handed him a tall beer he took it with his spare hand, his other still holding her on the perfect backside.   Sansa smiled into her wine.

“Thank you Jon”

Jon cleared his throat and finally willed his hand to move, Sansa seemed to pout a little, which he knew he had imagined.   “Didn’t do much San, you are the one that took him out” 

“It felt good to hit him” she bit her lip “Is that bad?”

Jon had to laugh too “Hitting Theon always feels good” the boys always had play fights with Theon, he was a cocky kid.

“True” 

Jon turned out to be easy to talk to, he asked about her school – she avoided the drama of course and told him about her degree and her internship to the largest fashion house in the city.  He listened and she felt valued talking to him.   He told her a bit about his work, Jon wasn’t much for talking about himself which she knew but he was so easy to be around.   It was alarming and thrilling at the same time.   

When they talked she couldn’t help but gravitate towards him too, touching his arm, bumping his shoulder if he made her laugh.

It was so loud in the bar though that her voice had started to croak screaming over the crowd.   “This place is a bit stuffy for me” Sansa said and Jon couldn’t help but be surprised “I am starving for some real food too – do you fancy skipping this place?” she asked hopefully.

Jon cleared his throat again “Sure –  we should tell Robb”

So they did try but Robb was way too into kissing Jayne to be bothered to what they were saying so they left.

Sansa felt so relieved when they left the bar and stood outside it was so much quieter “Ahh that’s better”

“I would have thought it would be your kind of place?” Jon said confused with what he knew of Sansa and who he had been talking to the last few hours.

Sansa smiled shyly “Used to be – but I’m different now”

“I can see that” he said placing his hands in his pockets to stop himself touching her

Sansa bit her lip looking down the road as if she was searching for something “What’s good to eat – I eat anything, so you’re choice.  But I warn you these heels are a killer so can’t walk far”

Jon thought for a few seconds “I like Thai but the place is a takeaway – we could go to um mine and order a takeaway – whatever you want or we could….”

Sansa’s smile grew “That sounds perfect yours it is” she looped her arm in his and Jon walked them away.   His apartment was only a block away and they didn’t talk much but he did keep staring at her like she had grown another head.

“You’re wondering what happened to the real Sansa Stark” her tone teasing.

“No….um yer” he said awkwardly as they started to walk up the stairs to his apartment.   Sansa stopped in front of what she presumed was his door.

“Long story, but let’s just say I have grown up” her hand now placed on Jon’s chest “Sorry I was such a bitch to you”

Jon looked surprised and went to deny it but she stopped him “Forgive me?”

“Always” he said his voice too deep – he felt as if he was dreaming.

Jon fumbled with his keys and they walked into his apartment only to come face to face with a man, with a kind round face and glasses.

“Sam” Jon thought he was on a late shift. 

“OH – hello” Sam checked Sansa out not so discreetly and she raised her eyebrows.  “Wow your pretty – well beautiful really”

“Um thanks – Sam, I’m Sansa”

“Yes – Sansa – how do you know J Jon?” Sam said slowly still in shock that a gorgeous women just walked through the door with his best friend. 

“I picked him up in a bar” she smiled cheekily, Sam’s mouth dropped.

“You picked him up?” Sam asked surprised.  Jon wanted to tell Sam that it was Robb’s sister but to be honest he liked the look on Sam’s face - who had been telling him to get back on the wagon since Ygritte and he had a warm feeling coursing through him at the thought of Sansa picking him up.

“Yes Sam it’s a modern world, a women sees a hot man and begs…….”

Ghost came bundling out of the room and Sansa stopped talking “Ghost” They had all been given wolf puppies as Kids but her own Lady had died to young so to see Ghost well and now licking her hand made her tear up.  “Oh boy” she leant down in her short dress probably showing too much flesh and Buried her face in Ghosts fur “Ahh I missed you”

Sam looked at Jon who was staring at the vision in front of him.  Sansa leaning over in her short dress with black lace pants showing as she tickled Ghost “Am I dreaming?” Sam asked – his girlfriend Gilly would kill him if she were here now.

“Aye we both are” Jon said his body on fire while he kept trying to repeat this is Robb’s sister over and over. 

They ordered Thai take away and Sam not so subtly left them alone to go to his girlfriend’s house -  to Jon’s and Sansa’s relief.

Sansa had taken her shoes off and was trying to get comfy on the couch; she had a glass of wine in her hand.  “Comfortable?” Jon was amused, she didn’t look it.  She couldn’t move without her dress riding up and it was too tight to be comfy.

“Have you got a t-shirt or something, this dress is driving me nuts” 

Jon disappeared and gave Sansa a t-shirt and sweatpants.  “Thanks Jon”

When she emerged from his room, she had just his t-shirt on -  it was such a vision he had to look away and pinched himself hard just to wake up from this dream.

Thai food was good as usual and Jon was surprised about how much Sansa could eat.  “You eat a lot for your size”

Sansa extended her foot under the dining table and kicked him “What you saying SNOW?”

He knew she was teasing, they had a good vibe together he was sure the alcohol was helping loosen their tongues.  “I’m saying Stark, that with your perfect body I am surprised you eat anything”  Ghost groaned in his sleep like he was saying how cheesy that sounded.

“You think my body is perfect?” Jon stood suddenly taking the plates away cursing himself for being so obvious.  “Of course San” he said quietly putting the dishes in the sink.

He didn’t know she had followed him until Jon turned to see her sitting on the kitchen counter watching him clean up.  “Bum’s aren’t for kitchen counters Stark” he tried to remain cool and not think of taking her right then and there.

“You complaining SNOW?” she wiggled a little on the counter looking suggestive.  Honestly Sansa didn’t know where this confident minx had come from.   She had gone from abused virgin to wanton hussy in just a few hours and she was sure it was down to Jon Snow driving her crazy.  Jon was hot, kind, funny, smart and broody – he was everything she had dreamed of without knowing it. 

“What if I am Stark?” Jon didn’t know how they got to this stage of cheeky banter, but he presumed it was down to the last bottle of wine they had consumed.   Sansa was twenty years old and he was seven years her senior.  He should just take her home and stop keeping this up, but he couldn’t think straight with her near.

“If you want me off your precious counter snow” she wiggled more on it her eyes focused on him “Move me yourself”

Jon moved quick and grabbed her she screamed in surprise but wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“You are a naughty girl, anyone told you that?” his face was so close to hers the atmosphere between them electric.

“You make me naughty SNOW”  damn she was driving him nuts, he carried her slowly to the front room and plopped her on the sofa -  trying to clear his head.  He was so close to kissing her, he had been many times over the evening.

“You drive all men crazy?” he said walking back to the kitchen.  Jon’s apartment was small and open planned, with the kitchen just behind the front room. 

“Maybe, but you’re the only one I want to drive crazy” she looked over to watch him in the kitchen – he dropped a plate. 

He went quiet for a while and Sansa thought she had taken it too far with the flirting.

“Damn it Sansa” Jon’s head seemed to slouch down by the sink.   Sansa stood up going to him.

“I upset you?” he turned slowly a few black curls fell across his face he looked upset. “I’m sorry Jon” she moved a curl behind his ear and Jon sighed his shoulders slumping further.  “I shouldn’t be flirting with you, I know it’s not what you want” she felt her heart break.

“San” Jon turned away and gripped the sink.   Sansa moved back against the counter making space and thinking she needed to get out of here fast. 

“I want that – I want everything but I can’t do this if it’s just fun for you.  It’s not me San I’m not a one night stand guy – especially not with you” he turned again to face her.   He had known Sansa most of his life as his best friend’s sister and after his Mum had died the family had basically taken him in.

Tears formed in her eyes and Jon felt so guilty for being the cause of it.

“I know – I’m not like that either, I’m sorry if I made you feel awkward” she chewed her lip and Jon took her hands in his.

“What are you like San, what is this to you?” he needed to know.

“I don’t do this – tonight it felt good to flirt with you to feel free”  Sansa walked away from Jon’s hold and went back to the Sofa, looking off into the distance.

He followed her at sat near her waiting.  “Joffrey we broke up, which you know…..what you don’t know is he tried to rape me”

“What the fuck? – why didn’t I know that” Jon’s knuckles seemed to go white as he clenched his fist. 

“No one knows - Long story, but he didn’t succeed and I haven’t dated or wanted to since – till I saw you”

Jon relaxed and came down on his knees in front of her taking her hands “I won’t hurt you Sansa, I’m sorry for what happened.    Tonight has been a lot to process, you kind of drive me nuts”  he chuckled trying to lighten the mood.  He wanted to know all about what had happened to her but most of all he wanted to kill that prick and protect her.

“A good nuts, I want to take you out for dinner – do this properly, be honest with me San, if you want to give this a proper go just say.  If not were still…friends ok, no pressure” He had battled all night with what was the right thing to do and what felt right.  She had in the space of a few hours got so under his skin that he couldn’t stand the thought of not being with her – but he wouldn’t go into this if it was just fun.    

“I’d like that” Jon let out a sigh of relief.

“Can you kiss me please” confident Sansa seemed to have left the building and her words were soft and shy.

Jon leant forward slowly and kissed her, it started soft and gentle and he tried as hard as he could not to make it all hot and heavy, but Sansa was making it very difficult.   Her hands were all over him, her little groans when he gently explored her mouth.  

“Can I stay with you tonight, no funny business I promise?  I don’t want to leave yet”

Jon couldn’t say no as much as he felt he should “OK”.

Sansa convinced Jon to share the bed not sleep on the sofa and they held each other all night.  She had never felt so safe and so hopeful for the future.


	2. Got to be strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter - hope you like it. Sorry it was done a bit rushed.

When Jon woke he was smiling feeling like he had just had the best dream ever.   Then his dream moved and snuggled further back into him, his body responded and he tried to move back to save embarrassment, but Sansa moved quickly and lay her body on top of his, her head on his chest “Don’t move SNOW” she said tracing patterns across his chest with her fingers.

“Morning sweetheart – how’s your head?” 

“Hmm need coffee” Jon went to move again to get coffee but she kept him stuck to the bed.

“Don’t move, not yet” she mumbled into his chest - It felt so good having her in his arms, in his bed.  Jon knew one thing he was totally fucked.

Jon’s phone started ringing on the side of his bed and he picked it up - it was Arya calling, he showed Sansa she sighed – then her phone started ringing as she grabbed it Robb calling.

They both stood there for a second then Sansa grabbed Jon’s phone and hers ran off into the front room and came back empty handed shutting the bedroom door and sat on Jon.   He chuckled “San’s we can’t avoid them forever” she wiggled on his lap and leaned forward kissing from his chest slowly up his neck.

“Please Jon - for this morning just us” Jon groaned as she now nipped his ear.

“San’s why have I got a feeling I will not be able to say no to you”  Jon flipped her over quickly causing a squeal of delight from Sansa.  And he lowered his mouth to hers capturing her in a wonderful kiss.

They kissed for what seemed like hours before Jon decided to make coffee and breakfast, Sansa refused to leave the bed saying that is where she wanted to stay all day.   Jon could refuse her nothing, he had no plans.   He texted Arya saying he had a hangover and they could chat later.

Sansa texted Robb who had obviously gone back to Jayne’s house and realized she wasn’t back when he woke in the morning.  

“All ok, lets chat later” it was hard putting the stark clan off.

Jon brought Sansa coffee, eggs and bagels and they ate in the bed together.  “So what’s next for us Jon Snow?”

Jon’s eyes twinkled he liked the thought of US with Sansa.  “Well I thought at some point you would get dressed”

Sansa smacked him playfully on the chest “Hmm do you want your t-shirt back”

She went to playfully take it off riding it up her body.   Jon grabbed her hands holding them in place “Keep it please”  

They laughed some more “Seriously Snow, do you want us? – I need to know minus the booze and before I beg you to take my maiden hood” he was driving her crazy and she wanted to crawl inside of him.  

Jon chocked on his coffee spitting it all over the bed “God’s Sansa” she patted his back saying sorry.

“Are you trying to kill me?” he stood getting something to clean the coffee up. 

“No, not really just want an honest chat”  Jon hadn’t even thought her maidenhood was intact and berated himself for not listening fully when telling him about Joffrey.   This made everything so much more important and he felt this huge responsibility.

He finally sat down after spending way to long cleaning the bed.  “I didn’t know….you were still um”

“I know pathetic isn’t it”  she couldn’t help the blush.

“No San’s its perfect….so your waiting for marriage then?” his voice went high and he felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest.

Sansa burst out laughing, it took her ages to calm down “Of course and a knight with a horse to ride up and rescue me from a tower”

Jon was thinking briefly where he could hire a horse from “Kidding Snow”

He looked relieved. “Look I still am because the first person I dated was an abusive prick – honestly I was too busy to date in Uni and was healing – so now it’s yours if you want it”

Jon seemed to be breathing in and out in short breaths “Or I can just shag someone else take the pressure off” Sansa was getting a little upset about how stressed he seemed about it, she would have thought as a man he would want her first.

Jon’s eyes snapped to hers “NO” he reached forward and grabbed her tightly “NO –NO one else ok San’s?”  it’s a lot to process but there was no way any other man was touching her ever.

She nodded to his chest.   

Late afternoon Sansa finally agreed to get dressed! After every time Jon tried to leave the bedroom she would grab him back kissing him.  Of course he could not refuse, but he had just been called into cover the night shift at hospital.     That would mean he would need at least three hours of sleep and with Sansa’s perfect mouth he knew he couldn’t rest – plus he needed a cold shower.  With each kiss Sansa grew more confident her hands were all over him and his manhood painfully hard – she didn’t mind in fact she seemed to be testing his limits trying to make him break.  He kept saying he wanted to take it slow, date – tell Robb.   But Jon feared his inner strength cracking with every moan she made when his mouth touched hers.  

“I can get a taxi Jon” she said placing her heels back on and straightening her dress.

“No chance I am sending you out like that – in fact put this on”  he chucked his hoodie at her and Sansa laughed.

 “What’s a matter you afraid someone might check me out?”  Jon’s scowled, but had a twinkle in his eyes.

“Well wearing that might save me killing a few people”   Sansa found that way to incredibly hot and was tempted to drag Jon back in the bedroom – but instead put on his oversized hoodie and loved how it smelt of him, he will never get this back she thought.

“That’s better” Jon joked as they left his flat.   

“Next you’ll be having me in a nun’s outfit”  Jon opened the car door for her and smiked.  

“Hmm that’s a great idea San – the less of your perfect body showing the better”

When Jon got in the car Sansa placed her hand on his leg and slowly started trailing her fingers up and down getting closer each time to his throbbing manhood.   “You trying to make me wreck the car sweetheart”

Jon’s hands were white on the steering wheel – Sansa found she loved winding Jon up, the way his jaw twitched, his hand slightly trembled.  He wanted to do the right thing, but Sansa had never been so horny in her life – he was absolutely the best looking man she had ever seen and she wanted all of him.

“Well I have to touch something on the long drive home” she took her hand of his leg and started slowly trailing up her own leg.   Thinking how her friends would be proud of what a flirt she had become.

Jon’s eyes were bulging out of his head as he watched Sansa’s hand trailing up under his jumper to her center.  “SEVEN FUCKING HELLS SANSA!!!!”

He kept looking from the road to her hands, back and forth she was sure he going to get whiplash.   Sansa bit her lip with a smirk he looked like he was about to explode and she hadn’t really touched herself.   “Ok fine, I’ll wait till later – wouldn’t want you wrecking” she fake pouted and Jon seemed relieved and his breathing finally started to slow down.

There was silence for a bit in the car, not awkward but nice. 

“Are you going to…um finish um that when your home?” Jon said quietly.

Sansa flushed a little “You want me to Snow?” 

Jon growled a little under his breath and she loved how much of a wolf he was and she repeated herself “You want me to touch myself when I get home Snow?”

Jon just cursed under his breath as he pulled up near her house, obviously not going to close just in case Robb was still there.

“Only if you think of me” he said his voice low.

Sansa leaned over to his side of the car and they met in the middle kissing. 

“I tell you what Snow” She nipped playfully at Jon’s ear “You touch yourself thinking of me and I will touch myself thinking of you” Jon groaned and kissed her again.

“Deal or no deal?”  Sansa said as she started to leave the car and she slipped his hoodie off, he went to take it but she pulled it back – obviously going to keep it.

Jon smiled “Deal Stark” 

He watched Sansa saunter across the road “Ghost we are totally fucked” his dog whined in agreement.    He was completely and utterly in love with Sansa Bloody Stark.


	3. Leave me boneless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not great at this sort of stuff - so forgive me for my amateur efforts

Sansa finally made it into her room after listening to Jayne go on and on.    She had told her how besotted she was with Robb and Sansa had tried to gently tell her not to get her hopes up – Robb was very popular with the ladies and hadn’t had a serious girlfriend in years.    She told Jayne she had just fallen asleep on Jon’s couch no funny business.   Jayne would forget herself and tell Robb which she didn’t want right now.

So Sansa was glad to finally be on her own - she had also planned to send a cheeky picture to Jon, who had messaged her when entering work, saying he wished her a good evening.

Her idea was to take a picture of her sitting on his hoodie, just showing her black lacey undies and a strategically placed hand.   She loved the thought of how dark his eyes would get knowing she was doing this on his hoodie.  She also laughed at herself at how quickly and easily she felt comfortable with Jon and how sexy he made her feel.

Sansa started to flatten down his hoodie on the bed when she noticed a bit of paper sticking out of the pocket.   It was small and smelled of strong perfume she thought as she brought it up for inspection.   It had a number and the name Melisandre on it, she turned it over and it said call me with a lipstick mark on the back.

She sat back on the bed and her stomach sank – she wanted to text Jon and ask him but he would be working.     She felt sick looking at this number, she knew Jon had been heartbroken after Ygritte cheating on him, but she had stupidly thought that he had been single since then.    Stupid, she smacked herself on the forehead – a hot surgeon all those nurses.   The thoughts swirled around her head and she finally got the laptop and googled Melissandre and City Hospital she hesitated for a second before pressing enter.  Immediately up popped an older but beautiful women with long dark red hair.   “Leading cosmetic surgeon” oh great not only is she beautiful she is a bloody surgeon.    Fuck!

……….

“So Snow” fuck Jon jumped as Melisandre followed him into the staff room, which was unfortunately empty.  Melisandre was an excellent surgeon but she was a pain in the arse, her innuendo’s, her touches.   No matter how many times Jon had politely said not interested she would not leave him alone.

“Melisandre!” Jon’s hands went in his pocket and he was tempted to forget the coffee he needed and run.

“You didn’t call Jon?” she now sat on the table her legs spreading a little. 

Which he didn’t find sexy at all, more likely annoying “I told you I wouldn’t call – plus I have a girlfriend”

Her eyebrows went up surprised “Hmmm funny you didn’t have one a few days ago?”

“Well I do now – so sorry no chance I will ever call you” in a million years.

“Hmm” she approached Jon her hand touching a stray hair on his neck and he moved back “Shame, I look forward to meeting your _girlfriend_ soon”  she didn’t believe him, you just wait till you meet my goddess of a girlfriend – that will shut you up he thought.

Jon checked his phone and no message from Sansa, he was surprised having thought and hoped she would have messaged him back.   He never normally checked his phone at work, but he couldn’t stop thinking of her.

 ---

Sansa called Marg – her oldest and most reliable friend.  She told her all about Jon and about the number she found and all about Melisandre, who after googling her had declared that she looked like potential trouble.

“Look Sansa, Jon is a surgeon and older than you – to keep him happy you can’t be an insecure girlfriend” after Sansa had suggested she go to Jon’s work with food and snog him in front of all the nurses.   “Stake your claim with making him crazy for you, shag him, bite him – scratch him leave him stinking of your hot body” this made Sansa laugh and feel shit scared too.

“Honestly Marg I can’t fuck this up” Sansa groaned, the age difference, her inexperience all swirled around into a crazy mess in her head.    

“You won’t Hun honestly from what you told me he is nuts about you in such a short time! So send the picture babe.   Drive him wild, offer him your maiden hood on a plate – bet you’ll be married by Christmas”

Sansa smiled Marg always had a way of talking down her crazy.    Sansa stuck the number back in his pocket and sat on the bed and sent the picture.

 

 ------

Jon had a crazy night and had four emergency surgeries in a row.   He was shattered and had an hour break to sleep before another surgery was scheduled.   He lay on the bed of a small private room reserved for surgeons and grabbed his phone to check again – this was his fourth time checking but so far no messages.   Now it was 2 am in the morning and he thought Sansa would be asleep so didn’t hold much hope but there it was a notification of a message from Sansa and he couldn’t help but smiled as he typed in his passcode to unlock the phone.    She had sent an image with a message “Thinking of you ;)”, Jon opened the image up and dropped the phone, fuck! -  he rummaged around to find his phone in the dark.   He looked at it again a picture showing only the lower half of Sansa’s perfect body as she lay on his now favorite hoodie, black lace underwear and the fingers of her hand just slightly inside her underwear.   “SEVEN FUCKING HELLS”.  

Jon felt so hard thinking about her touching herself on his hoodie.   Damn he wished he could drive over there now, he was thinking of all the ways he wanted to make her scream out in pleasure while his hand helped him to find release.

Jon woke up an hour later his alarm on the phone going off.   He hadn’t managed to message Sansa back having fallen asleep after his own release he felt strangely refreshed.   He quickly messaged her hoping it wouldn’t wake her “You drive me crazy Stark”  then sent another quickly “Miss you sweetling”

\-------

Sansa woke to her phone vibrating on her bed it was Jon.  “Morning sweetling – did I wake you?” his voice was deep and groggy.

She sat up and looked at the time 6.30 only half an hour less sleep. “No Jon….you finished work?”   

“Hmm just got bed, wanted to hear voice”  he sounded almost drunk with tiredness and it made Sansa smile that he was so desperate to talk to her.

“Sleep baby” her voice was like velvet over the phone to Jon as he struggled to stay awake.

“Miss....hmm” he was probably pretty much asleep.

“Sleep baby, sleep…..” Sansa sighed, imaging Jon sleeping as she heard him start to snore.  

God’s she loved him so much and hung up allowing him to sleep.  

\-------

The rest of the week was crazy for Jon with long shifts, he missed being physically near Sansa…..they messaged every day and he had a lovely collection of hot Sansa pictures which he had looked at way to many times – but he wanted no needed to touch her – which wasn’t working out with his schedule of night shifts and her working days at her new internship – they couldn’t seem to get together.

“I _need_ to see you” he huffed on the phone as he was walking towards work.

“I know baby me too” he loved how she called him baby, Jon had never been one for terms of endearment or soppy stuff, but with Sansa everything was new.

“I get off at 6am again – Davos said he needs me to work extra that bloody sickness bug still has so many people off” he groaned and she could hear him kicking his feet along the floor, like a grumpy teenager which made her chuckle.

“We will work it out, I promise” she could hear the sounds of the hospital and knew he had just walked into work and would be have to hang up soon.

“Ok sweeting…..Lo…um miss you” she could imagine him rubbing the back of his head nervously as he nearly slipped out I love you to her.   They had been dating unofficially as they hadn’t told Robb, for one week and she was sure she was in love with Jon and she hoped he felt the same.

"Miss you too baby - have a good evening"

\----

An idea came across her and she picked up the phone to call the hospital “Can I speak to Dr Tarly please?”

A few minutes later she heard his nervous voice “Hullo….Sam….Um DR Tarly” Sansa couldn’t help but smile.

“Sam it’s Sansa I need your help”

Jon had a rough start to his Friday night, having lost a patient a young man who fell off a construction site drunk.    He hated losing people and especially to something caused by drinking too much.

It was 12.30 he had six more hours of work.   Jon felt grateful however that he had an hour break to lay down and maybe see if Sansa was awake to call.   He couldn’t remember if she said she was going out tonight, he felt like an idiot for not asking.   Also he felt concerned at the thought of her in one of her short dresses out in a bar full of available men, it’s not that he didn’t trust her, he didn’t trust them.

Jon noticed the first two sleep rooms had the occupied sign on and he sighed making his way to the only other room which was at the end of the corridor – if that was occupied he would have to find a chair to nap in, which he didn’t want to do.

Jon reached the room and was grateful that the sign said free.   When he opened the door he sucked in massive breath – Sansa was laying on the bed in his hoodie smiling.

Jon took seconds to register and launched himself on top of her; she let out a surprised sound as his mouth made contact hungrily with hers.   “You’re here” he said kissing every part of her face and neck “Am I dreaming?” his hands travelling down her body to feel all of her.

“No Baby I’m here – now lock the door”  Jon groaned as he had no intention of moving his mouth or body away from his angel but also the thought of getting caught breaking the rules made him get up and lock the door.

“How did you get in?” he made it back to her his body hovering over hers looking down in awe and confusion.

“Sam helped me, we thought your break would be 11.30”  she laughed “Sam had to keep an eye on the door I had three people try to come in”

Jon groaned and kissed her again “Sorry - remind me to thank Sam”

Their kisses became hot and heavy quickly, Sansa managed to lift Jon’s shirt off his head noticing for the first time the scars on his body which made her pause “A story for another time love” 

She nodded and managed to flip Jon onto his back while she straddled him peppering kisses along his chest.  “Hmmm I’ve missed you sweetling”

“Me or my mouth” she said teasing as she kissed a slow trail down his toned body.  She loved the small trail of hair he had on his chest leading down.    Sansa felt a little nervous about her full plan, but felt prepared.

“Both” causing Sansa to smile against his body – her hand now rubbed against his length and Jon’s hips bucked up.   “Sansa….kiss me”  he had meant for her to come back up to his mouth, he didn’t know if he could handle her hand down there.

Sansa took a deep breath she had spent a lot of time watching porn to give him the perfect blow job, Marg’s voice rang in her head “ _Leave him boneless San, make him beg for more_ ” she had a mission to ruin Jon Snow for any other wanna be women.

“Baby – I want you in my mouth” she looked at Jon as sexily as she could muster and he gulped loudly.

“Sweet…um ling” he was completely lost that made her want to do this to him more.

She pouted like she had seen on one particularly dodgy porn “Please baby I’m thirsty” she placed her mouth just above his manhood and leant to kiss it gently over his thin surgical trousers, he was so hard.

“Seven FUCKING HELLS” Jon’s voice had gone from high to very low in one sentence; his eyes were almost black his hands gripped the sheets.

“Please baby” she said as she started to slowly pull down his trousers down slowly.   “I want to taste you”

Jon let out a low rumble in his chest like a growl, she could see him trying to think of a reason to not allow her to do that and was thankful he was drawing a blank.  “You um don’t….um San…um”

She felt proud of herself having got his trousers down and off “Shhh and relax….unless you don’t want me happy baby?” she pouted again and Jon groaned his knuckles white in the sheets.

“Mmm I …” for a surgeon he was obviously having trouble making a coherent thought and that emboldened Sansa and made her feel on fire with want.

She took his boxers off and let out a little gasp at how big Jon actually was, I mean she had felt him when she was pressed against him or just now when she touched him.  But damn he was perfect.

Jon had his eyes squeezed shut as if dreading her reaction.   But Sansa pushed his legs apart and positioned herself between his legs, she took him in her hand and inspected him a blush permanently on her cheeks and a fire now burning between her legs and she licked him from the base to the tip and he tasted so very Jon.

Jon gasped and his eyes shot open and he sat up a bit, like he was waking from some dream.  “Fuck”

“That’s it baby watch me make you cum” dirty minx she thought to herself thinking of how proud Marg would be.

Jon’s eyes bulged as she put him in her mouth.

This was the first time she had done this; Joffrey had thought her dirty for even suggesting it!  But Jon was different she knew she could do anything to him and he would allow it.  

Before he came in her mouth, he had tried to withdraw but she held him tight.   She wanted all of him; she loved tasting him and decided she wanted to do this often.

Sansa moved up to lay in Jon’s arms as he started to slow his breathing “Was it ok, was I- sorry I ?” he asked unsure.

She turned and faced Jon “Baby I have never done that before”  Jon’s eyes bulged again.   “But believe me when I say I am now addicted to the taste of you – so you will have to get used to it – ok?”

Jon chuckled “Aye I can handle that”

His phone started beeping “Fuck – I wanted to return the favor”  but the time was up.

Sansa blushed at the thought of Jon going down on her, she had never had anyone do that before.  “Another time?”  Jon asked as he pulled his pants and trousers up.  

“I would like that I think”  Jon looked at her for a second with a concerned look then captured her lips.  

“I promise you, you will like it” his phone beeped again  

“Will you be ok getting home?”

Sansa smiled as she put her leggings back on leaving his hoodie over the top.    “Yes I’ll get a taxi”

"Thank you"  He kissed her once again before leaving the room.  

Sam was waiting outside his face flushed red – Jon grabbed him into a massive man hug “I love you Man” he couldn’t help but smile as the Jon walked down the corridor the biggest smile he had ever seen plastered on his face.

“Thanks Sam” Sansa came out after and he walked her out of the building.

“You make him happy Sansa, more than Ygritte ever did” she nodded in understanding and left feeling proud that she made him happy.


End file.
